Bleach With a Bamboo Blade
by ToshiroHitsugayaFan
Summary: In this fanfic of mine a few of the main Bleach characters get teleported to Muroe high's Dojo in the anime Bamboo Blade. Ikkaku wants to fight their strongest fighter. Note: Not all chapters will be rated teen, I have it at that rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Bleach Meets Muroe High

**Bleach Meets Muroe High Kendo Club**

Ichigo's P.O.V

Rukia, Renji, and I are walking through Karakura town to search for hollows. Out of nowhere this white light appeared. It surrounded Rukia.

"Rukia!" I shouted. I started to grab for her and then Renji grabbed my arm. We have no idea what is going on. The white light started to surround all three of us.

"Where are we?" Rukia asked.

"It looks like we got teleported somewhere." Renji said.

"It's a good thing we're in our gigai's." I said.

"Does that sign say Dojo on it?" Renji asked.

"It sure does." Yuji said. "This is a Kendo Dojo. Are you going to join?"

"No." I said while putting my hands in my pockets.

"Kendo's really fun." Yuji said.

"I'm sure it is." Renji said. "But we have other important things to do."

"Like what?" Yuji asked.

"That's none of your business." I answered.

"Ichigo, you're here to." Orihime said in surprise.

"Orihime, Chad, Uryu," I said. "You got transported here too?"

"Looks like." Uryu said.

"Hello Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"Don't tell me all of us got transported here too." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"At least we're in this form so everyone can see us." Ikkaku whispered.

Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are in front of the Muroe High Dojo along with Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Orihime. "What's going on?" Kisuke's voice came from behind everyone.

"You're here too, Kisuke?" I asked.

"Yep," Kisuke said. "Looks like everyone's here that was in Karakura town." Yoruichi and the rest of the Urahara shops' group came along.

"This is great." I said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"You can always join the Kendo club." Yuji said. "It's really fun."

"I think I'll try it out." Ikkaku said. Ikkaku is holding a wooden sword.

"It looks like you have some experience with swords." Yuji said.

"What makes you say that?" Ikkaku asked.

"You're carrying a wooden sword." Yuji said.

"I do have some experience in Kendo." Ikkaku said. "So bring me your strongest fighter!" Ikkaku pointed the wooden sword at Yuji.

Everyone came in the Dojo and Ikkaku changed into Kendo clothes. "This is your strongest fighter?" Ikkaku asked in surprised to see how small this girl is.

Tamaki Kawazoe stepped in front of Ikkaku. "It's very nice to meet you." Tama said. "I'm Tamaki Kawazoe."


	2. Chapter 2 Ikkaku VS Tama

**Ikkaku VS. Tama**

Ichigo's P.O.V

"This is your strongest fighter?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes," Yuji said. "Tama may be small but she sure is strong."

"Who are these kids anyways?" Kojiro asked Kirino.

"Yuji just bought them in since one of them was holding a wooden sword." Kirino responded.

"Do you think they'll join?" Kojiro asked.

"Don't know." Kirino said. "I wonder how well the badly will fight against Tama."

"The names' Ikkaku Madarame," Ikkaku said while turning towards Kirino. "And I don't like being called baldy."

"Someone sure has a temper." Kojiro said.

Ikkaku turned towards Tama. "Let's start fighting." Ikkaku said.

Tama made the first move. "Body strike!" Donny announced.

_"That girl is fast." _Ikkaku though. "There's no way you're going to get me this time!"

Tama moved first again. "Wrist strike!" Donny said.

"_This is so unfair." _Ikkaku thought. "_She got me twice in a row."_

"Would you like to fight again?" Tama asked.

"Of course," Ikkaku said.

Ikkaku moved his feet a little bit but it didn't work out and Tama got him again. "Head strike!" Donny said.

"This is embarrassing." Yumichika said. "I thought Ikkaku could get a hit on this kid."

"Tama is really strong and fast for her size." Kirino told Yumichika.

"I couldn't tell." Yumichika said.

"I won't rest until I get one strike on you." Ikkaku said.

"If you wish," Tama said. Tama got five more strikes and Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku," I said. "You sure Kendo is your thing?"

"Quiet Ichigo," Ikkaku said. "I've done kendo before."

"That power." I said.

"It's definitely a hollow." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"And I was getting into this too." Rangiku said.

"Ikkaku," I said. "You can continue with kendo and we'll take care of this."

"I'll be out there in a minute." Ikkaku said.

"But I thought you weren't done until you got a strike on Tama." Kirino said.

"Oh, fine." Ikkaku said. "_I can get a strike on her this time," _Ikkaku thought.

Tama went after Ikkaku and got him with a wrist strike. After five more tries Ikkaku finally got Tama with a body strike. "Body strike!" Donny shouted.

"Finally," Ikkaku said as he took off the head gear.

"Good job." Tama said.

Ikkaku took off the body gear. "I'll be back later." Ikkaku rushed outside to help out the rest of the group with the hollows.

"It's about time you got here, Ikkaku." I said.

"Hey," Ikkaku said. "Kendo isn't as easy as it looks."

"You finally beat her then?" Rukia asked.

Ikkaku swallowed a soul candy to become a Soul Reaper. "Sure did." Ikkaku answered.

"How many times did it take you?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ikkaku said.

"That long then, huh?" Rukia asked.

"I thought the hollows would have been gone by now." Ikkaku said.

"I thought so too but they just keep on coming." Captain Hitsugaya said.

Everyone from the dojo came outside to see what was going on.

"They should have stayed in." Captain Hitsugaya said.

Hollows picked up everyone except for Kojiro. "What's going on here?" Kojiro asked.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled. I got Kirino free from the hollow, held out my arms so she wouldn't hit the concrete, and I set her on the ground.

"That was totally weird." Kirino said. "It felt like someone helped me down."

Ikkaku got Tama free from the hollow, and the rest soon helped the kendo team down. "Thanks for your help, baldy." Tama said.

"The name's Ikkaku," Ikkaku said. "Wait how can you see me?"


	3. Chapter 3 New Soul Reapers

**New Soul Reapers**

Ikkaku's P.O.V

Everyone that came to Muroe High has helped the kendo team down from the hollows.

"Did you just say that _you _can see me?" I asked Tama.

"Of course I can see you, baldy." Tama said.

"Would you quit it with the baldy already?" I asked. "And why are you all wearing Soul Reaper uniforms anyways?"

"I didn't even notice." Tama said.

_"This girl is strong when she's just fighting in kendo." _I thought. _"Now she'll be even stronger as a Soul Reaper. That's just great." _

"How is this possible?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "Normal humans don't get Soul Reaper abilities just from being attacked by a hollow."

"Captain," Rangiku said. "Don't you think we should go inside since their bodies are on the ground?"

"Good thinking, Rangiku." Captain Hitsugaya said. "All of you bring your bodies in now."

And so everyone did. "I don't get what's going on here." Kojiro said. "All I can see is outlines of people."

"Can you hear us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kojiro answered. "Aren't you the one named Ichigo?"

"I sure am." Ichigo said. "By the way, what's your last name?" Ichigo asked. "I don't think we got that far."

"It's Ishida," Kojiro responded.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Uryu said.

"Why's that?" Kojiro asked.

"That's my last name as well." Uryu said.

"Maybe he's a Quincy too." Orihime said.

"I doubt that," Uryu said. "He can hardly see the others."

"What's a Quincy?" Kojiro asked.

Uryu explained the difference between a Quincy and a Soul Reaper. "I think I got it all." Uryu said.

"So Quincy's use bows and arrows instead of swords like Soul Reapers?" Kojiro asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "There are other things like hollows too."

Ichigo explained some of becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper and some about the hollows and the others explained more than Ichigo did since they're from the Soul Society after all.

"I'm ready to train with my sword now." Tama said.

"Well Ikkaku." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Are you going to train her?"

"Don't know," I said.

"Or are you just afraid she'll beat you at training?" Rangiku asked.

"Hey," I said. "I'll train her; I mean she hasn't used a real sword yet, right?"

Tama got up. "I'm ready to start training sir."

"Alright then," I said. "Be prepared for a tough training session then."

"What are you going to with your body?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know." Tama answered.

"We can put a Soul Candy in it for now," Captain Hitsugaya said. "Kisuke, do you happen to have any with you?"

"I do have some with me today." Kisuke said. Kisuke had put a Soul Candy in Tama's body along with the other's too so it wouldn't look suspicious. "I put Soul Candies in all of the bodies incase if anyone decided to come in."

"Where should we fight?" Tama asked.

"We aren't fighting," I said. "We're just training."

"I know of a place." Tama said. "I ride my bike past a river every day when I go home."

We head over to the river for some serious training. "Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"Sure," Tama said. Tama draw's her Zanpakuto out and so do I.

I go a little harder on Tama only because she can take it. We hit our swords together one strike after another. She's not even breaking a sweat and it's been forty minutes already.

"Twin Mira!" Tama yells. A double of Tama is on the other side of Ikkaku.

"How the hell can someone release their Zanpakuto so fast?" I said. "She just became a Soul Reaper today after all."

"All I heard was a calling of a few words through my sword and said them aloud." Tama said. "Are we not supposed to learn them that fast?"

"Normal Soul Reapers don't learn their Zanpakuto names fast like that but then again you are naturally strong with swords." I answered.

Tama comes after me and so does her twin. I try to block the both of them but they keep coming at me so fast. I'm up in the air right now and Tama follows. I dodge her and the double comes after me. How do I know it's the double: I have kept track on where it's going.

The double hits my sword hard and I fly to the ground. "How's the training Ikkaku?" I heard Captain Hitsugaya ask. Captain Hitsugaya is in a gigai. _"My guess is that the girl has already learned her release form, impressive." _Captain Hitsugaya thought.

I look up to him since the double is standing on my back making me stay put. "Just fine Captain." I answer.

"Looks like you're losing with training as well." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"It's not my fault." I said. "This girl is fast."

"I can tell." Captain Hitsugaya said. "I bought Tama's body along with me and the Soul Candy is already out so Tama can return."

"Thanks." Tama said. Captain Hitsugaya gave Tama the Soul Candy. "You may return now." The double returned to the sword and Tama went into her body.

"How do I use this again?" Tama asked.

"All you have to do is swallow it and the candy will take your place when you become a Soul Reaper." Captain Hitsugaya said.

Tama put the Soul Candy in her pocket and turned to Ikkaku. "When should we train next?" Tama asked.

"I think you're good for now, kid." I said as I got up.

"So you're just giving up on training her, Ikkaku?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "That's not like you."

"She's even stronger with a real sword." I said. "But I guess there's no trouble with training her another day."

"Really?" Tama asked.

"Sure but I need a break for a while though." I said.

"I don't mind waiting for training." Tama said.

"Thanks kid." I said.


	4. Chapter 4 2 Hollows VS 2 Soul Reapers

**Two Hollows VS Two Soul Reapers**

Tama's P.O.V

"Are these new kids going to join your kendo team, Kojiro?" Someone asked as he walked in the kendo club.

"Oh, Sempai," Kojiro said. "These kids are just practicing here."

"I see," Ishibashi said. (Ishibashi is Kojiro's Sempai.)

"By the way," Kojiro said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard of a rumor about a bald guy fighting Tama yesterday and wanted to see for myself." Sempai said.

"The name's Ikkaku!" Ikkaku yelled while facing Ishibashi. "Why won't anyone get it right?" Ikkaku was about to face Tama in a fight.

"So the rumor was true then." Sempai said.

"Let's start fighting." Ikkaku said while facing Tama again.

"Right," I said.

Ikkaku moved a few steps and so did I. Ikkaku actually got a hit on me first this time. "Body strike!" Donny said.

"He actually got Tama?" Sempai said.

"Yeah," Kojiro said. "Ikkaku could hardly get a hit on Tama yesterday."

"If you'll excuse me sir," I said. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the Dojo.

"Hey," Ikkaku said. "Get back here."

"Ikkaku," Captain Hitsugaya said. "Don't you feel it?"

"Now that you mention it," Ikkaku said. "Should we let her out there on her own?"

"She might be able to handle it." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Why'd Tama walk outside?" Sempai asked.

"Maybe to get some fresh air," Kojiro said. _"She could have sensed those things called a hollow to."_ Kojiro thought.

"But Tama only fought one battle so far." Sempai said. "She shouldn't need a break knowing her."

"You can fight her later, Ikkaku." Yumichika said.

"I don't understand why we had to come along when _you _just wanted to fight." Rangiku said.

"Would you stop complaining?" Ikkaku asked.

"I think I'll go help Tama." Kirino said.

"But you haven't really trained yet." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"There's always a first time for everything." Kirino said. Kirino walks outside to help Tama. "There are two of them." Kirino told Tama.

I am already in my Soul Reaper uniform. "Ready Kirino?" I ask.

"Sure," Kirino said. Kirino swallowed her Soul Candy to become a Soul Reaper. "Now let's fight."

"Twin Mira!" I yell. A double of me appears to the left side of me.

"Wow Tama," Kirino said. "That's amazing."

"Ikkaku told me yesterday when I was walking home that is what's called a release form of the Zanpakuto." I said. "He also said that everyone has their own power."

"So you have the power to make two of yourself." Kirino said. "That's totally cool. Maybe you can use a double to get out of school."

"I don't think it works like that." I said.

I jump up in the air and my double copies me. I can make my double copy me, control it with my mind, and make it move on its own but I usually choose for it to copy me incase if it goes off somewhere. I raise my sword when I get above the hollow and its arm stretches out and hits my stomach and I go flying towards the ground.

"Tama!" Kirino yells. Kirino runs over to me and catches me before I hit the concrete.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Kirino said.

I control my double now and let it attack the hollow while I stand up. I start going towards the hollow now. My double is in the air but the hollow hits her too. I make sure that she touches the ground with her feet.

Kirino decides to move towards the hollow. "Sorry I haven't helped much yet." Kirino said.

I don't say anything and Kirino jumps in the air to attack the hollow. She draws her sword and manages to kill the hollow. I make my double follow me to the next hollow. We jump in the air, the hollow hits my double but I was able to kill it myself. "Return," I said to my double and so it did.

"Nice job Tama." Kirino said.

"Thanks," I said. "You too."

The Soul Candies somehow got out of our bodies without us knowing. "We have to get back soon." Kirino said. "Before anyone notices."

"Right," I said as I sheath my sword. Kirino sheaths her sword to. We go in our bodies, put the Soul Candies in our pockets, and went back inside the Dojo.

"Did you take care of everything?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"We sure did." Kirino said. "Tama was so cool with her twin too." Kirino whispered.

"What did they take care of anyways?" Sempai asked.

"Don't know," Kojiro said. Kojiro had a good idea it was the hollows outside even though he can't really feel their power yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Training**

"So, we're training at Tama's dojo today then?" Rangiku asked.

"Today I asked father if we can reserve it for my friends." Tama said.

They all got to Tama's dojo within a few minutes. "So, are we going to train as Soul Reapers today?" Yuji asked.

"I was hoping to learn my release form as well." Kirino said.

"It takes a while to learn them," Captain Hitsugaya said.

Kirino swallows her Soul Candy and becomes a Soul Reaper. "I'm ready for my training." Kirino said.

We all walk in the dojo. Kirino is in her Soul Reaper form and her gigai is following her. "I asked father not to come in today as well." Tama said.

"Tama," Yuji said. "Would you like to train with me today?"

"Sure." Tama said. Tama and Yuji swallowed a Soul Candy.

"_Well at least this gives me a break from training Tama." _Ikkaku thought.

Tama and Yuji start training and hit their Zanpaku-to's against each other's. "Do you want me to release my Zanpaku-to?" Tama asked.

"How about a little later?" Yuji asked.

"You just don't want to be beaten by it, huh?" Ikkaku asked.

"Alright then Tama, you may release your Zanpaku-to." Yuji said.

"Twin Mira!" Tama said when they stopped hitting their swords together.

"Come at me with everything you got Tama." Yuji said.

Tama and her double run in a crisscross direction to confuse Yuji. Yuji is trying his hardest to figure which Tama is the real Tama. "Gotchya," Tama said when she put her Zanpaku-to up to his neck and the double Tama did the same. They made a crisscross direction with their Zanpaku-to's.

"Tama," Yuji said. "Could you take it a little easier on me?"

"Sure," Tama said while backing up.

Yuji felt relieved when Tama took her swords back. "Thanks." Yuji said.

"You afraid of Tama's Zanpaku-to?" Ikkaku asked.

"Who asked you anyways?" Yuji said while facing Ikkaku.

"Who wants to train with me?" Kirino asked.

"I guess I will." Rangiku said. "First things first, you have to become like one with your Zanpaku-to to be able to use your techniques."

"That's all?" Kirino asked.

"It's a little harder than you think." Rangiku said. "You have to concentrate on your Zanpaku-to."

"I see." Kirino said. _"Concentrate Kirino."_ Kirino thought.

"It takes time, Kirino." Rangiku said.

Kirino is closing her eyes to concentrate on her Zanpaku-to. Her Zanpaku-to bent downward. "Is this supposed to happen?" Kirino asked when she opened her eyes. Then her Zanpaku-to went back to normal.

"I don't think so." Rangiku said.

"Is your sword supposed to malfunction?" Kirino asked.

"Not that I know of," Rangiku said.

"_It feels like something's talking to me in my mind."_ Kirino thought. "Spread apart Shiruba Nenrei." Kirino's Zanpaku-to is now able to bend in all sort of ways. Her Zanpaku-to means Silver Age.

"You mean that's your release form?" Rangiku asked. "You can make your Zanpaku-to bend? I don't think you'll be able to attack with that release form." Rangiku almost laughed but held it back.

Kirino's Zanpaku-to is now bent downward and has straightened it out. Kirino goes after Rangiku and hits each other's Zanpaku-to's together. Kirino backs up. "That's not all my sword can do." Kirino said.

"Wait…don't tell me you can make other Zanpaku-to's bend too." Rangiku said.

"That's right." Kirino said. "It can make other Zanpaku-to's weak or heavy and with the weak part of it, it can bend."

"Roar, Haineko." Rangiku said. Rangiku's Zanpaku-to turned into ash for her release form.

I don't think Rangiku heard me, oh well. "That won't work much." Kirino said. "My Zanpaku-to can also make the release form of others bend the way you don't want it to since it can make others weak and heavy."

"What?" Rangiku asked. "Didn't you say something about that earlier?"

"So, you did hear me. If you want to attack me head on, the attack will bend when it comes up to me because it's weak." Kirino said. "The chance of a head on attack is little. You have to measure your attack quite well but even then it can still bend more."

"So, I guess your attack isn't quite useless after all." Rangiku said. "Return." Rangiku's release form came back as a Zanpaku-to but it was still bent.

"I'll make your sword back to normal." Kirino said. Kirino stretched her arm out to touch her tip on Rangiku's Zanpaku-to to turn it back to normal.

"Thanks," Rangiku said. "But do you have to touch each other's Zanpaku-to's together each time to turn it back to normal?"

"I really don't know." Kirino said. "Once I get better at it I'm sure I can figure a way about that."

"Yeah," Rangiku said. "For some reason your Zanpaku-to reminds me of Izuru's."

"It doesn't have the same principle though." Ikkaku said. "Izuru's can just make things heavy while Kirino's can make things weak which forces the Zanpaku-to's to bend and then it can also make the other Zanpaku-to's heavy but just the Zanpaku-to's.

"Could we take a break before going back to training?" Yuji asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ichigo said.

"You haven't done any training yet." Ikkaku said.

"I don't need training," Ichigo said. "I've been a Soul Reaper for a long time now."

"Sure," Ikkaku said.

"We can rest in the house." Tam said. After that bit of everyone who were in their Soul Reaper forms went back into their bodies and everyone went in Tama's house.


	6. Chapter 6 Versus

**Versus**

Tama's P.O.V

All of the gang went inside my house for a short break before going back to training. Those who were in Soul Reaper forms went back into their bodies of course. "How has your kendo training been going?" Father asked.

"It's going very well, thank you for asking father." I answer.

_"Kendo training my ass," _Ikkaku thought since they were training in their Soul Reaper forms.

"I made some snacks incase if you wanted some." Father bought up.

"Thanks, I could taste these right now!" Rangiku is excited to see all of these snacks out. Some of them are candy, cookies, and some fruit as well.

"Take as many as you'd like." Father told Rangiku.

"Don't mind if I do." Rangiku said.

After eating all the snacks, even the fruit, everyone went back into the dojo. "Those snacks were delicious." Rangiku commented.

"I agree." Orihime added.

"I'm glad you liked them." I said.

"Let's get back to training!" Kirino exclaimed.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Ikkaku said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"How about you and I have a one-on-one battle?" Ikkaku suggested while pointing his Zanpaku-to at Ichigo. And yes, Ikkaku is back in his Soul Reaper form. "We haven't fought in a while so whaddya say?"

"Sounds like fun." Ichigo replied. Ichigo used his Soul Reaper badge to become a Soul Reaper. "You ready to go down Ikkaku?"

"You should be the one prepared to go down, Ichigo." Ikkaku said.

"Shouldn't you two take this battle elsewhere?" I suggest. "You might ruin the dojo if you're going all out."

"She does have a point." Ichigo agreed. "We do tend to go all out on battles."

"I have an even better idea." Kirino said. She swallows her Soul Candy. "How about we all face Ichigo and Ikkaku instead of a one-on-one battle?"

"Sounds good to me," Saya added.

"Then let's go if we all agree." Kirino said.

"I didn't agree to any of this." Yuji said.

"I think this will be good training." Urahara told everyone. "So, each and every one of you fight against Ichigo and Ikkaku."

"Yeah!" Kirino shout while jumping in the air. "Let's go outside and fight."

"And here I was looking forward to a one-on-one fight with Ichigo." Ikkaku said to himself while crossing his arms.

Everyone is now in their Soul Reaper form and in the sky except for Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, and Yumichika. They are standing outside but they are in there Soul Reaper forms. Orihime and Chad are standing next to Kisuke and Uryu decided to stand on the dojo building's roof. "Let's do this!" Kirino said.

"I think Kirino is the most excited out of any of us to fight, don't you think so Captain?" Rangiku asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"It seems so." Captain Hitsugaya responded.

Ichigo and Ikkaku have their backs facing each other while the rest of the group is facing them in a circle formation. "Who will make the first move?" Ichigo encourages for someone to start the training.

"Here I come," Kirino said. She heads for Ichigo who is in front of her. Ichigo and Kirino start hitting their Zanpaku-to's together.

I move my foot up an inch to make a fighting stance and my hand is gripping on my Zanpaku-to while it's in the sheath. "Coming at me Tama?" Ikkaku asked. I peak over at Yuji from the corner of my eye wanting him to attack Ikkaku first because I have a small plan. Yuji who is next to Tama got the hint.

"Well, I'm gonna go join them," Rankigu said and joins the training and is now starting to go at Ichigo. Ichigo is now facing both Kirino and Rangiku. "I guess I should get in training mode too." Saya said. Saya decided to train with Ichigo since she was almost in front of him as well. "Guess I should join them too." Miya added and started training with Ichigo.

"One-on-four is a little unfair, don't you think?" Ichigo asked.

"It's all about training, Ichigo." Kisuke yelled from the ground.

Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Renji are still standing on the ground. Rangiku was the only one of them who wanted to train for fun. "I wouldn't mind going in on this training bit myself." Rukia said. "It's fun to see Ichigo facing more than he can handle." With that Rukia used her flash step and started training with Ichigo.

Donny is the only one who can't decide who to train with. He thinks he should go train with Ichigo since he doesn't seem as tough as Ikkaku. "Come on Donny." Miya encouraged.

"I'm coming, Miya-Miya." Donny responded. He drew his Zanpaku-to and started training with Ichigo. Everyone is taking their turns hitting their Zanpaku-to's against Ichigo's Zanpaku-to.

"It would be fun training with Ichigo but I think I'm going to pass." Renji said.

"I think I'm just going to stay out of it as well." Captain Hitsugaya added.

"I would join them too but the sky looks crowded up there." Yumichika said.

"Looks like only two people are training with Ikkaku." Kisuke noticed. "And that's Tama and Yuji."

"Make that only Yuji." Renji said.

"I think Tama has something up her sleeve for Ikkaku." Kisuke said. "I wonder what that could be."

I just stare at Yuji fighting while I'm highly thinking of a plan. "Twin, Mira." I whispered as I unsheathed my Zanpaku-to. I am quickly moving towards Ikkaku with my 'twin self'. Yuji backs out of the way in order not to get attacked by Tama. I am now hitting my Zanpaku-to against Ikkaku's at a fast speed without taking too long of breaks in between. "Going all out, huh?" Ikkaku asked.

Before Ikkaku knew it he was hit hard with both of the Tama's. Ikkaku hit the concrete ground and made some cracks in it. "Did I hit him too hard?" I wonder as I look at him. "I think this is enough training for me today. Return." I am now standing next to Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, Yumichika, and Kisuke.

Ikkaku stood up and walked over to me. "You like to go all out on fights too, don't you?" Ikkaku asked.

"It can't be helped sometimes." I reply.

"I think I'll go back and train with Yuji up there." Ikkaku said while straightening his back with his hands. He uses his flash step and stands in front of Yuji. "Ready for more training?" Ikkaku asked Yuji.

"You bet." Yuji responded. They start to train again.

Ichigo and his group are still training. _"This is getting too much for me_." Ichigo thought. _"They are all ganging up on me."_

_"If this is getting too much for you then let me take over!"_ Ichigo's inner hollow said to Ichigo.


End file.
